Shuffle Challenge: Kill Bill
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. 1st person POV.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: Kill Bill --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

I'm going with "general fandom" for the theme. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- Megadeth, "Wake Up Dead" -

Buried alive.

Memories of Pai Mei.

Playing 3-inch punch with the coffin lid.

Covered in gravesoil.

"May I have a glass of water?"

It felt like a resurrection to me.

* * *

- Trans-Siberian Orchestra, "Faith Noel" -

Ironically, a Christmas song was playing on the radio in the background the day I killed Vernita Green.

It was the middle of summer.

Stupid "Christmas in July" bullshit. Who the hell buys into that crap?

[yeah, this one came on and I was like CRAP. What am I gonna write for THAT?]

* * *

- Yuki Kajiura, "Canta Per Me" -

I'll admit it. The fight with O-ren was one of the best fights I've ever had in my life.

We both knew it would end in death. We went all out against each other on that beautiful, silent, snowy night.

Our movements were a kind of brutal poetry.

But her death was inevitable, because I wanted it more than she wanted mine.

[this song was used as "battle music" in the soundtrack of the anime Noir and I could easily imagine it being used in Kill Bill]

* * *

- Megadeth, "She Wolf" -

Standing over the body of my kill, I feel an almost animalistic instinct to claim my kill.

I want to howl at the moon.

I tip my face up to the sky... and laugh at myself for being so ridiculous.

* * *

- Megadeth, "Time: The Beginning" -

The first day of my training with Pai Mei, I realized that I hadn't really known what I was getting myself into.

It took me MUCH longer to figure out that my first mistake was falling in love with Bill.

* * *

- The Moody Blues, "Dear Diary" -

1. O-ren Ishii

2. Vernita Green

3. Elle Driver

4. Budd

5. BILL

I write out my list on the plane. I will kill them all. They will pay.

I feel strangely relaxed after deciding this.

* * *

- AFI, "The Missing Frame" -

One at a time, I take them down.

_You will see that I lost another life tonight_.

The only thing I can afford to be right now is a cold-hearted killer, until my revenge is complete.

_I'll let you tear it up if you don't wake me up. But if you tear it, we can't repair it. So please don't wake me till someone cares_.

Finding out that my daughter is still alive comes as a major shock.

_Wave the flag behind me, put out the fire inside me_.

I kill him anyway.

_Cause it's apparent that you don't care at all_.

He had it coming to him.

[lines in italics are lyrics from the song]

* * *

- T.I., "Whatever You Like" -

I was so naive back then. I really believed Bill when he told me he loved me, that I would be able to have anything I ever wanted.

I can never have my innocence back.

I'm not talking about my virginity. I had lost THAT long before I met him.

I'm talking about my purity of mind, my ignorance of the things that that go on in the shady underbelly of the world - things normal people think only happen on TV or in crime novels.

[had another OH CRAP moment with this one]

* * *

- Megadeth, "Dread And The Fugitive Mind" -

I don't know what I think I'm running from this time. They're all dead. He's dead.

And yet, as I take my daughter and leave, it feels like I'm _running away_ from something.

Maybe there are still some threads left to be tied up in this whole mess yet...

Maybe, wherever she is, Nikki is thinking of following the advice I gave her.

It seems that perhaps I have solved nothing and only perpetuated an endless cycle...

[I think my shuffle likes Megadeth just a little too much... seriously, I have over 2000 songs on my computer and it managed to pick 4 of these from the same artist "randomly". It's not like I have more Megadeth than anything else... This happened with the Gravitation one, too.]

-end-

**A/N: ****This is harder to do than it might sound... Reviews would be nice. Vote for what other fandoms you want to see me do in the poll in my profile page!**


End file.
